This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The self-assembling proteins are investigated as potential clinical adhesives. We are studying the mechanisms of adhesion using LSM510 and employ the cornea of the eye as our in-situ model system. More delicate means to repair corneas are required in clinical practice. Therefore, the project has a great potential for future clinical impact as well as potential for development or improvement of LAMMP technologies.